1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control device, a lighting system, and a method of controlling a lighting device, which control a lighting characteristic of a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dimming or toning, for example, of a lighting device may be controlled by operating, for example, a remote control. However, when a remote control is used, the user is burdened with having to, for example, search for the remote control and/or move to the location of the remote control. For this reason, there is a lighting system that controls the dimming or toning, for example, of a lighting device in response to gestures made by a user. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-501365 discloses a technique related to such a lighting system.